Проказа
by Disara
Summary: Альтернатива после эпизода 5.09. Коул и Зачарованные: вечная битва.


Название: Проказа.

Автор: Disara

Жанр: Юмор, альтернатива

Описание: после эпизода 5.09. Ещё один план против Коула.

От автора: Чур тапочками не кидаться.

--------------------

Проказа - наследственная и, может быть, заразительная болезнь, о которой много говорится в Священном Писании. Ныне проказою зовут довольно редкую болезнь утолщения и обезображенья кожи, с гнойными язвами и конечным истощением и изнурением.

Проказа - пакости, проделки на зло кому-либо, прокуда; шалости, дурачества, вредные шутки; или затеи, забавы и потехи.

В.И. Даль "Толковый словарь русского языка" (современная версия)

--------------------

Коул немытый и заросший щетиной сидел один в своём полуразрушенном (после последней встречи с родственницами) пентхаусе и усердно пытался найти способ перебраться в мир иной. Как назло на ум ничего толкового не приходило. Демон даже материализовал блокнот и ручку, чтобы в случае озарения тут же записать, но пока перед ним был чистый лист. Что же могло уничтожить демона, с которым даже сила трёх не смогла совладать? Правда, ведьмы не использовали всю силу трёх.. Это были всего лишь зелья. Быть может, используй они заклинания, всё было бы проще. Да, стереотипы порой берут вверх даже в таких светлых умах. Для Зачарованных Коул навсегда остался Бальтазаром, для уничтожения которого необходима склянка с зельем.

- Не волнуйся, - Коул услышал до боли знакомый голос и посмотрел на соседнее кресло. - Ты обязательно найдёшь выход.

Да, это был он. Хозяин. Хозяин в облике Коула. Источник зла был одет во всё чёрное, Коул сразу узнал костюм с коронации, а в глазницах незваного гостя была пустота. Коул уже встал и хотел было накинуться на виновника всех бед, но его остановил другой голос, грубый, гортанный и не менее знакомый:

- Я бы не делал этого на твоём месте, - прогромыхал он.

Коул посмотрел на второго гостя, подпирающего стенку с самым невинным (какое может быть у демона) выражением лица.

- Бальтазар?!- не мог поверить своим глазам Коул.

- Он самый, - подтвердил догадку Коула краснокожий демон с витиеватыми чёрными узорами по всему телу. - Скучал по мне?

- Не особо, - честно признался Коул, чувствуя, что теперь окончательно сходит с ума.

Хорошо, что в нём было только два демона, ещё одного гостя он бы не выдержал.

- Я не демон, - донёсся голос со стороны балкона.

Коул повернулся и увидел самого себя.

- Чёрт бы меня побрал, - прохрипел Коул.

- Всенепременно, - вставил Хозяин.

Но Коул проигнорировал обещание Хозяина всего Зла, уютно устроившегося в его квартире (хотя если подумать, то эти апартаменты приобрёл именно Источник) и, поняв что теперь день испорчен окончательно, продолжил:

- Ты ещё кто такой?

- Я это ты, - просто как само собой разумеющееся ответил третий гость. - Я это ты, когда ты был человеком.

- Что вы здесь делаете? - Коул обвёл взглядом помещения, опасаясь появления ещё каких-нибудь самого себя. - Я что свихнулся?

- Уже давно, - утешил его Хозяин.

- Я свихнулся, - сам себе сказал Коул, падая в своё кресло.

- Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, - сказал Бальтазар.

- Чем? - обречённо спросил Коул. - Спятить окончательно?

- Нет, покончить собой, - сказал Коул-человек.

- Интересно, как? - усмехнулся Коул.

- Как насчёт - дать второй шанс ведьмам? - предложил Бальтазар.

- Они пытались, у них не вышло, - отмёл эту идею Коул.

- Ты слишком суров к ним, - вставил замечание Коул-человек.

Коул не мог сосредоточиться. Всё это казалось каким-то странным сном. Он и его бывшие воплощения думают, как ему лучше наложить на себя руки, и в качестве орудия предлагают бывшую жену и её сестёр. Хотя, сёстры это выход. Пейдж достаточно упряма. Если её спровоцировать, она не перед чем не остановиться, чтобы стереть его с лица земли, а Пайпер.. Она теперь неуязвима. Но она не захочет, чтобы её долгожданная дочь родилась в мире, где над безопасностью их семьи дамокловым мечом висит бывший муж младшей сестры. Значит, для того, чтобы спровоцировать Пайпер нужно угрожать не ей и даже не невинным (как в случае с Пейдж), а угрожать нужно её детям. Любая мать свернёт горы, чтобы обезопасить своего ребёнка. Старшая Зачарованная не исключение.

- Хорошо мыслишь, - заметил Бальтазар. - Я рад, что ты хоть чему-то научился.

- Но всё можно сделать гораздо проще, - заметил Хозяин. - Просто приди к ним.

- Ты же знаешь, что лучше всего на свете они умеют импровизировать, - вставил Коул-человек.

- Да уж мы знаем, - усмехнулся Бальтазар, - показывая неровный ряд клыков.

Коул отбросил блокнот и ручку. Решение было принято. Трое гостей растворились в воздухе.

--------------------

Пейдж сидела в оранжерее, работая над новым заклинанием. На улице светило солнышко, пригревая рыжеволосой ведьме спину. Женщина чиркнула ещё пару строк и перечитала (разумеется не вслух) результат своих трудов, когда в комнату материализовался Коул Тёрнер собственной персоной. Бывший зять, бывший демон, бывший человек, бывший хозяин.. В общем бывший.

Пейдж оторвала взгляд от блокнота и увидела Коула. В её глазах читался ужас. Завизжав девушка вскочила и отбросив световым телекинезом в Бывшего плетёный стул выбежала из оранжереи в сад.

Коул, даже не шелохнувшийся от влетевшего в него стула, всё же на несколько секунд был деморализован визгом полухранительницы, которой, по его мнению, стоило давать уроки начинающим Банши. В последний раз тряхнув головой, демон побежал за ведьмой.

Выйдя на освещённый солнцем участок, Коул огляделся и увидел рыжие локоны Пейдж, выглядывающие за дальним деревом. Он не спеша подошёл к ней и, схватив за волосы, рванул к себе. Девушка вскрикнула, и Коул увидел, что перед ним не Пейдж. У этой были такие же рыжие локоны, она была одета во всё зелёное..

- Нимфа! - прорычал Коул, отталкивая лесную деву.

- Не меня ищешь? - весело спросила Пейдж, стоя за спиной Коула.

Демон оглянулся и увидел перед собой всю силу трёх. Пайпер, Пейдж, Фиби. Фиби.. У неё был решительный взгляд, он не сомневался, она убьёт его, как это делала уже раньше.

- Так, так, так.. Зачарованные.. Придумали что-то новенькое? - издевательски спросил он.

- Всё новое - хорошо забытое старое, - сказала Фиби и бросила ему под ноги склянку с зельем.

Зелёный дым окутал тело Коула, проникая в каждую клеточку его тела. Он знал, что это не повредит ему.. или нет?

- Давайте! - услышал он голос Пейдж сквозь зелёный туман.

В этот момент из живой изгороди вышли ещё две нимфы. Они встали рядом с Зачарованными. К ним подбежала третья дева, всё это время стоявшая за спиной у Коула. Как только шесть женщин коснулись друг друга - три нимфы и три ведьмы - Зачарованные сёстру начали читать заклинание:

Демон, что ведьму достал,

Демон, что мучил и страдать заставлял,

Пусть корнями станут ноги твои,

Ветвями - руки, тело - стволом,

Листьями покроется твоя голова.

Не расколдоваться тебе во век, никогда.

Коул почувствовал, как его ноги врастают в землю, они удлинялись, также как и руки, которые разрастались вверх, кожа покрывалась корой. Он не знал, что будет так больно. Демон начал кричать, но его последний крик был заглушен его новой кожей, покрывшей его рот.

- Ха! - воскликнула Пейдж, делая вид, что отряхивает грязь с ладоней. - Будет знать, как дразнить ведьм. Знаете, я всегда подозревала, что он станет дубом.

- Он стал деревом? - не верили своим глазам нимфы.

- Мы не могли его уничтожить, поэтому решили превратить в дерево, - объяснила Фиби. - Большое вам спасибо за помощь.

- Пожалуйста, - весело сказала рыжая нимфа, танцуя возле нового дерева.

- Нас зовёт сатир, - сказала темноволосая нимфа, исчезая в ближайшем дереве, - до свидания, ведьмы, - донёсся её голос издалека.

- Прощайте, ведьмы, - сказали другие две нимфы и скрылись вслед за сестрой.

- Они такие забавные, - покачала головой Пейдж.

- Это уж точно, - сказала Фиби, изучая бывшего мужа.

- Конечно, они же не пытались соблазнить ваших мужей, - заметила Пайпер.

- Бери пример с Фиби, - предложила Пейдж. - Нет мужа - нет проблемы.

- Ох, Пейдж, - покачала головой Фиби, но уголки её губ предательски поднимались вверх.

- Ладно, ладно, - согласилась хранительница. - Как насчёт избавиться от проблемы навсегда?

С этими словами Пейдж вытащила из соседних кустов топор. Пайпер и Фиби переглянулись и уставились на Пейдж.

- Что?! Уже и предложить нельзя? - отправляя телекинезом топор в чулан, оправдывалась Пейдж.

- Когда ты успела притащить топор? - спросила Пайпер, смеясь над выражением лица Пейдж.

- Перед тем как превратиться в Коула, - Пейдж аж передернулась при воспоминан6ии об этом опыте.

- Ты хотя бы изображала человека, - укорила сестру Фиби. - Мне пришлось изображать Хозяина!

- Мда, между прочим, никто из вас не был огромным уродливым краснокожим демоном с гнилыми зубами, - заметила Пайпер.

- И самое ужасное: нам всем пришлось читать его мысли, - заметила Фиби.

Пайпер вздрогнула, вспомнив что Коул планировал угрожать её не родившейся дочери.

- Так, мы оставим его у нас в саду? - спросила Пейдж, глядя на Коула-дерево.

- Почему нет? Дядя Сфивт всё ещё стоит, - сказала Пайпер.

- Дядя Свифт? -не поняла Пейдж.

Фиби тихонько притянула Пейдж к себе, указывая на дерево, которое осталось за "спиной" Коула и за которым пряталась рыжая нимфа.

- Третий муж Гремс, - прошептала она.

- А старушка не промах, - заметила ангелочек. - Он был демоном?

- Не самым сильным, - ответила Пайп. - Но он сильно разозлил бабушку. По крайней мере, судя по её реакции, когда я спросила её про ритуал..

- А откуда ты вообще узнала про ритуал? - воскликнула Пейдж.

- Книга Таинств, - ответила за сестру Фиби.

- И почему я не была в курсе с самого начала? - спросила Пейдж.

- У тебя не было времени, - пожала плечами Пайпер.

- Ты осваивала магию Вуду, - продолжила Фиби.

- Искусство шаманов северо-американских индейцев, - добавила Пайпер.

- Цыганскую медицину, - напомнила Фиби.

- Марок..

- Ладно, ладно, я поняла, - прервала сестру Пейдж.- Но вы уверены, что это хорошая идея оставить его в саду?

- Будет чем попугать внуков, - пошутила Пайпер.

Сёстры, весело улыбаясь, пошли к дому. Угроза для их жизни, жизни невинных и жизни их будущих детей была устранена.

- А он может нас слышать? - спросила Пейдж у Фиби, оглядываясь на нового обитателя их зачарованного сада.

- Нет, - покачала головой Фиби. - Он обрёл покой.

Фиби зашла в дом. А Пейдж продолжала глядеть на новое древо.

- Спокойных снов, Коул, -прошептала она и исчезла в доме.

Конец.


End file.
